In conventional type photographic processors, the photosensitive material is passed through a series of processing solutions contained in adjacent processing tanks. Each of the processing tanks contain a substantial amount of processing solution that is recirculated through various devices, such as filters, heaters, and pumps. As photosensitive material is processed, certain chemical components are consumed in the processing solution, thereby requiring replenishment of the processing solution. In a typical conventional prior art processor, replenishment of the processing solution is accomplished by the introduction of replenishment solution directly into the processing tank, or into the recirculation system. Often the replenishment solution is diluted such that an amount of processing solution is caused to overflow out of the processing tank. In these systems, cross-over transport rollers are provided for transferring the photosensitive material from one tank to the next adjacent tank. At least some of these cross-over rollers are partially submerged within the processing solution. When the processor is inactive for a period of time, a build-up of undesirable residue may be formed on the cross-over roller. In conventional prior art processors, it has been suggested that this build-up residue may be cleaned by allowing water to be poured on the roller. This is particularly important during initial start-up of the processor at the beginning of the day. Because of the large amount of processing amount solution contained in typical prior art processors, the addition of this water does not substantially affect the processing solution therein. In certain processors the cross-over rollers are taken out for cleaning.
Recently there has been suggested the use of low volume thin tank type processors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,270,762; 5,353,088; 5,400,106; 5,420,659; 5,355,190; 5,398,094; 5,313,243; 5,418,591; 5,347,327; 5,386,261; 5,381,203; 5,353,087 illustrate thin tank processors wherein a photosensitive material is passed through a narrow processing channel. The processing channel has a generally U-shaped configuration comprising a first generally arcuate entrance section, a generally straight processing section, and a generally arcuate exit section. A nozzle is typically provided in the narrow processing channel for impinging a processing solution onto the photosensitive material as it passes through the processing channel. The processor is designed to process individual sheets and/or a continuous web.
In the foregoing low volume thin tank processor, minimal amounts of processing solution is provided in each of the processing sections. However, it is still necessary that the cross-over rollers be cleaned after a long period of non-use, for example, during overnight periods when the processor is not used. Unfortunately, the operators often are negligent, or are too busy to take out the rollers for appropriate cleaning. Additionally, in low volume thin tank processors, it is not desirable to wash the rollers while they are in the tank as this would substantially dilute the processing solution contained within the processing section to undesirable levels. Quite often, in a low volume thin tank processor, this could dilute processing solution by up to 10% as opposed to 1% for conventional-type processors.
Thus, there is a need in low volume thin tank processors to provide means that is convenient and easy to use for the operator to clean these rollers without unnecessarily diluting of the processing solution contained in the processing tank.
The present invention solves the foregoing problem by providing a replenishment system for dispensing replenishment solution directly along the transport rollers which are used for transporting of the photosensitive material.